


Who is Most Loyal?

by CreativeCrusade



Series: Arc Assassin [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arc Assassin, BurningDawn, Conflict, Easteregg, Fan Story, Who is most loyal, destiny2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrusade/pseuds/CreativeCrusade
Summary: Finally, after three years, Ronin finally meets up with his old friend Variks the Loyal. Yet based on what Ronin has done for Variks, who is the most loyal between them? Will they stay friends?
Relationships: We shall see now wont we?
Series: Arc Assassin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021561
Kudos: 3





	Who is Most Loyal?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I cannot thank ShadowheartMC enough for editing this work and giving her critiques on how I am writing Variks. Give her love. She deserves it. Second, I am so thankful that you are reading this story of mine. I really hope you enjoy chapter three of Arc Assassin. If you have any questions, statements or constructive criticism, feel free to put it in the comments and I'll be happy to answer any of them. I hope you all have an amazing day.

Ronin slowly trudged through the snow, the cold biting him like the thrall of the Hellmouth. Yet he ignored it as he saw the outpost that Variks was located in. He stopped and just stared at it for a moment. He no longer felt the cold, he was just tense. He didn’t know how to feel anymore. He was angry, confused, happy, relieved and sad, each emotion trying to hold more space within his mind. He took a deep breath and tried to push these feelings out of his mind. Then he walked forward.  
Variks was warming his hands by the heater on the control panel. His staff was leaning up against the wall and in one of his hands was a piece of amethyst that he was staring at. Then he heard a knock on the door. He jumped a little in surprise. He didn’t expect to see anyone for a while. After all, the Guardian was off investigating Eramis in Riis Reborn. He quickly put the amethyst away and grabbed his staff.

“Who’s seeking Variks?” He asked.

“An old friend,” Ronin replied on the other side of the door.

Variks was taken aback. He never thought he would see Ronin ever again. He’s heard of his activities, but he didn’t think Ronin would come and see him. Variks took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing Ronin standing there.

“Ronin…”

“Variks…”

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, even though it was only about ten seconds. Neither of them knew what to say. Variks broke the silence.

“Come in and warm up my friend,” He said.

“Thank you,” Ronin replied. He stepped inside and Variks closed the door.

“It’s been a long time, yes?”

“Indeed it has. It’s been three years. I hope the years have treated you well…”

Variks looks away for a moment, considering what has happened in the last three years. He sighed. “As you can see, not very well.” He moves the joint of his lost metal arm.

Ronin didn’t say anything. He just took off his helmet, revealing his confused expression. Variks could see all of the emotions coursing through his old friend. Friend? Were they still friends? He hoped so. He sighed.

“The Prison left a scar on you...hasn’t it?” Variks asked.

“How could it not?” Ronin replied. “I nearly lost everything when it happened.”

“What didn’t you lose?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore what I didn’t lose Variks. I ended up losing that too.”

“I’m sorry...Ronin…”

“Why’d you do it Variks? Why’d you release the prisoners?”

Variks is silent for a moment, really considering his next words carefully. “I did it for Eliksni. It was a chance to help my people and give them a better future. Yet...I put my faith in the wrong person for that future, and my actions had dire consequences.”

Ronin just listened, nodding a little. Variks could tell that, despite his explanation, Ronin was still wounded and probably would never be satisfied with any answer. The hunter slowly looked up at his old friend.

“If I found you any earlier...I’d bring you to justice for what you did,” Ronin said. “Not for the City...and not for the Awoken...but for judgement...for releasing prisoners…”

“It’s more than that, isn't it?” Variks asked. “You blame me for destroying your life, yes?”

Ronin stayed silent for a bit, making no moves or anything. But he finally slowly nodded. Then Variks continued.

“Then why are you not bringing me to justice now? You have me alone and you have the power. Why don’t you?”

“Because…” Ronin began. “Because my focus is elsewhere. And...I’ve moved past it. If I am to grow, I need to let go of the old. So I came here...to say I forgive you.”

“Forgive Variks? Even after taking so much?”

“Yes...I have no need to hold onto my anger anymore.” Ronin extends a hand. “I want to be reunited with my friend.”

Variks stares at his hand for a moment before taking one of his natural hands and shaking Ronin’s. Ronin smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you again old friend.” Ronin said.

“And it’s good to see you too.” Variks replied, then he asked. “I’ve heard you’ve been busy.”

Ronin’s smile fades a little and he nods. “Even...even after the prison break, I still held true to my position as a warden. I hunted down escapees and either captured them or put them down. I entered the prison in order to destroy that mad servitor of yours. It tried running Challenge of the Elders and...used your voice.”

“My voice?”

“Yes...it hurt to hear your voice again. Cause I would’ve wanted to see you...yet...I don’t know Variks. I’m not the man I once was. I’m broken now.”

“Don’t you still have your friend? You still have Sedina, yes?”

That statement hit Ronin hard in the chest. His eyes immediately teared up and his fists clenched in frustration of the memory of what happened on the moon.

“Not...anymore Variks…” Ronin slowly said. “She fell to Darkness. That’s why I am here in the first place...I’m trying to hunt her down.”

Variks was taken aback. He didn’t have much interaction with Sedina, but he was still quite surprised to hear that she fell to Darkness. Variks placed a hand on Ronin’s shoulder and rubbed it a little. “I’m sorry to hear that my friend...but...I must ask...would you be willing to kill your best friend?”

“I...I don’t know...I know I must deal with her in one way or another...but kill her?”

“Can she not be redeemed?”

Ronin stays silent, just thinking. He wiped his moist eyes and turned his head away. Variks now could see that all the mix of emotions from before were not all directed at him. He was only a small part and the emotions Ronin felt were understandable. But the emotions were mostly aimed at Sedina. This was quite obvious now.

“Why don’t you stay here for now? You can stay in the back room. You’ll be warm and you can rest.” Variks offered.

Ronin nodded. “That...that would be nice Variks...but I have one last question.”

“Anything my friend.”

“Has she found you yet?”

Variks was silent for a moment, then he nodded. “She has found me. Your reunion will be...interesting...yes?”

Ronin nodded. “Then I guess I’ll be seeing her soon.” Then he went into the back room, away from the eyes of other guardians. But it wasn’t long before they got reports of Eramis’ activity in the Glassway. And much to Variks’ dismay, Ronin volunteered despite his relationship with other guardians. Thus he will be aiding the Guardian...in the Glassway.


End file.
